My Little One
by Talisa
Summary: Not a Sexis-just an Alexis story and but of course Read & Review


General Hospital-Little One of Mine  
  
Prologue  
  
Alexis lay in the hospital bed, eyes closed and tired but not yet sleeping. She had just been through one of the most painful experiences of her life, but it was all worth it to finally see the precious little girl that had been living inside her for nine months.   
Alexis sat in thought about her little one's first words, first steps, first day of school, first report card, first boyfriend, and all the rest of those firsts that come with life and giving life to another human being. Even though she knew it was going to be no  
picnic raising a child on her own, she knew somewhere in the back of her mind that she would get through it, the love from her new daughter could and would get her through anything life threw at her from now on. She smiled as she remembered how happy her family   
had been when she finally told them she was expecting. Kristina was overjoyed to say the least; Nikolas had un-subtlety told her that it was about time she had a child of her own; Ned, like Kristina was happy for her; and even Stephan, all the way from his getaway  
spot had flown in for a couple of days to see his sister. But Sonny, the father of this miracle child she had given birth to, was a whole other matter. Of course he had to be devoted to the psychotic vengeful bitch that was Carly, who wasn't happy to say the least  
at Alexis' "news". When Alexis had told him, about four months ago when she first started to show, he hadn't said anything at first. Of course Alexis had explained that she had no intension of her baby intruding on whatever 'life' he had with Carly, the vengeful   
bitch goddess, nor would it cause any delay in her resigning as his attorney. She didn't expect a dime from him; she was a successful attorney, a Cassadine, by blood not name, and a very self-sufficient person. She also made it very clear that she had other people  
to lean on in her time of need, real friends who really cared for her and her well being as well as her child's. She did not need the rest of the world to know that this child had any connection to the 'powerful' Sonny Corinthos, much less that he was her father.   
And any of the emotional baggage that came from being an automatic target of opposing mob bosses had to be dashed quickly. She had quietly asked Jax and Skye, well more Jax than Skye but she had to be included, if she could put his name on the birth certificate   
as the father of her child. Jax, being at the top of the list of people who would do anything for those rare people trying to get away from Sonny, automatically agreed on this concocted story that in a time of need they had turned to each other, one thing led to  
another and so on and so forth. Alexis sat in her mildly comfy bed and a smile crossed her face. For she knew everything was all right, everything was taken care of, and there was nothing to worry about. With her eyes still shut, she heard the nurse enter the   
room and cross to her bedside. They did this regularly, she was used to it now, and they had explained the process when she was first admitted before giving birth. Every so often they had to come in a replace the IV bag that hung by her bedside; her body had   
lost a lot of energy internally and mentally giving birth. Though she wasn't exactly ancient, she was a bit older for a new mom. She heard a few clicks as the nurse snapped the new IV bag in place and checked the new connection to her vein.  
"Thanks. I guess I needed a refill." She told the nurse as she opened her eyes to someone who certainly was not her nurse.  
"Well, good. I hope you enjoy this one my dear. And let this be a lesson to you, grandmothers always knows when their heirs are born. Shame on you for not telling me sooner." The distinct voice of Helena Cassadine told Alexis as she cradled Alexis' newborn in   
her arms.  
"What the hell are you doing here? Get away from my baby! What not enough excitement in prison for you these days?" Alexis tried to reach her arm up to defend her baby from the wrath that was Helena.  
"Oh, darling girl. I never spent a day in prison, just a little side plan I had from the beginning. As for not doing a damn thing to stop me, say thank-you to this nice baggy of some kind of neural numbing agent. Don't worry; it's not going to kill you. I want to  
you to be alive for all that nice mind-numbing fear and anxiety, not to mention guilt; you're going to feel for the rest of your life because you let someone like me take your baby. Have a nice life. Ta!" Helena quickly stepped out of Alexis' room taking her newborn with her.   
"Wait…" Alexis called out weakly as the door slammed, leaving Alexis alone in her room, never to see her child again, or at least not for another seventeen years....  
  
  
*Forgive any repetitions of words, spelling mistakes, can't be helped since Fanfiction.Net won't  
let me upload this from Word....  
And of course Read & Review  
~Dirty Birdy (inside joke) 


End file.
